New Beginnings
by Tabs14
Summary: i know that is a really crappy title but i must have you know i put a lot of research into this story.. i will never be the same. set post akatsuke death shippuden
1. Chapter 1

**A/N now I know what you are thinking: "what the hell, she needs to finish her other stories before she makes us wait for her to start slacking on this one" but I promise it will be different! (ha! Anyone who has read all my other stories had heard this one before! Anyways this story I honestly don't know how it will play out! Well now… I get to use my favorite disclaimer! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: do I look like Masashi Kishimoto to you? Do I? don't you dare say what I think you're going to say unless you're thinking that I'm thinking that you're thinking that I'm thinking that you're -**

_**Hidan:… SHUT THE FUCK UP! -**_

**Thinki-**

_**Hidan: glares with freaky eyes**_

**ing… .**

_**Hidan: …**_

**:stare:**

_**Hidan: this better be NejiXOC**_

**Uhhhhhh**

_**Hidan :don't joke with me bitch**_

**Erm :COUGH NejiHina COUGH:**

_**Hidan :I'll fucken kill you**_

**OKAY!**

_**Hidan: … you emo**_

**No, I'm not D:**

_**Hidan: this disclaimer is practically a page long now**_

**So?**

_**Hidan: WHO THE FRIG WANTS TO READ A PAGE LONG DISCLAIMER?**_

**The person who's reading this disclaimer?**

_**Hidan: …**_

**Actually it's not yet a page long**

_**Hidan: do you want it to be a page long bitch**_

**Maybe**

_**Hidan: Baka **_

**Cant argue with that!**

**Now do you believe me that hidan loves me! On with the story, he definitely will be in it, you can count on that! Oh and this takes place before any of the akatsuki were killed…**

_Why? Why did he, of all people have to be killed? What point in life did that prove? He always brought smiles to training sessions and was encouraged by every little thing, and even though he annoyed the hell out of them tenten always thought of Lee as a little brother, a very bushy browed brother._ she knew she wasn't doing any good with the sulking, but she only learned that he died yesterday by Tsunade, she was the only one that knew, the hokage wanted tenten to tell the rest of them.

she was mentally preparing herself for guys reaction, he wouldn't take his prodigys death well. _Shit_ she thought _I'm gonna be late!_ she flew out the door quickly doing her hair as she made her way to the training grounds and her doom

"she's late" Neji observed

"Lee's late!" guy said franticly pacing "he is usually early with his constant youthful talk

"ah, here she comes" Neji said, his Byakugan activated but realized that a sad aura surrounded her, making him feel like something bad was going to happen. As she walked into the training grounds he could tell immediately tell she had been crying - Guy, of course, didn't notice a thing as he kept pacing and rambling on about how disrespectful it was to be late for a training session

"uh- good morning!" she said with mock cheeriness

"ah this morning would be good except Lee is late for training, tenten have you by chance seen him" guy said

She winced at his words but replied in a calm voice "Lee is gone, he isn't going to be going to training for a very long time sensei" she said, her voice cracking as guy just stared at her and Neji for once at a loss for words

" that cannot be true, I saw lee just two days ago as he was leaving for his first a-rank mission"

"if it is not true then how do you explain this" she said pulling what looked like pictures from her pocket "Tsunade gave me these in case you didn't believe me" she said in an emotionless voice that would rival Nejis

Neji used his Byakugan to look at the pictures, and he really wished he hadn't, you couldn't even make out who the person unless you looked close at the bloody multated mess you could faintly make out tufts of brown hair and what seemed to be remnants of very bushy eyebrows

"dear god…" guy whispered giving the pictures back to tenten "who did this to him?' his voice went from grieving to murderous

"I don't know, all Tsunade told me was it was akatsuki work, probably Deidara or Hidan." she stated

"uh, excuse me but who and who?" guy asked in a questioning tone

"oh…. You haven't read the 'bingo book' have you?" tenten replied

"what is this 'bingo book' you speak of?" Neji asked

"oh dear god." tenten said accompanied with a face palm

Months had passed and team guy wasn't allowed on any missions because they didn't have the regulation team size, ninja after ninja was brought in to add to the grieving team but no one seemed to fit the title until one day at the training grounds tenten and Neji were training in hand to hand combat when guy walked in with a small fragile looking girl and said " welcome your new teammate" immediately tenten froze and Neji tripped from missing the punch he was aiming

"hello, my name is Itami o tomonau, but my friends call me Itami" she said with a smile that was similar to sais' her outfit was red and black (think sais' shirt, and sakuras pant-skirt kinda deal) while her long brown hair was tied up in a loose pony-tail while on her skirt there was a weird symbol on the front (instead of her family's symbol it is a religious one)

"holy shit-"

"now now tenten, is that any way to be speaking to the new member of the team?" guy had gotten a lot more calm since lees' death

"she's a demon!" tenten shrieked and hid behind Neji

Itami only smirked and whispered something in guys ear , he grinned really wide which scared then laughed really loud "tenten are you really afraid of Itami? She is an innocent youthful flower anxious to bloom with learning!"

_oh god _Neji thought _we are doomed_

**A/N now how's that for a first chapter, that is probably the longest thing I've ever wrote, I am very proud of it! It took me three days to write (because I am a very lazy person) and the first chapter is finally finished! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N alright! Thanks to much demand! Here is the much anticipated chapter 2! And that whole last sentence? Sarcasm my dear reviewers… oh and I am going to do everything in my power to keep Itami from being a Mary sue so if she seems a little to perfect tell me and I will give her a flaw faster than you can say "sasuke is emo!"**

It had been two weeks since Itami joined the squad and everything was not well, Neji was close to going insane because of his teammates, tenten and Itami did NOT get along. At all. Tenten would stay clear across the training grounds whenever Itami was there, which was practically never, no one knew where she went or why but whenever they sparred together he would activate his Byakugan and see traces of blood and some minor wounds, finally one day he got fed up with wonder and asked.

" what's with all the blood and wounds?"

"what's it to you white eyes?"

"excuse me?" Neji said taken aback but Itami used this as an opportunity to attack as she threw five kunai from up her sleeve and succeeded in missing with two, the others grazing his pant leg and sleeve as well as hitting his hair tie sending his hair free. Not getting what he was asking was starting to tick Neji off

"catch me if you can!" she yelled in a sing-song voice as she darted off into the woods seeing this as a new opportunity to get his answer he went after.

Itami was pleased that she got Nejis hair loose, now in combat his hair would get in his eyes she smirked. She was evil! Then WAM into the tree she went, _damn_ she thought_ wasn't paying enough attention_….._ oh shit! This tree is too warm!_ opening one eye she peeked up at the person she ran into, he had red triangles under his eyes and messy brown hair "crap" she squeaked

"hi I mean this position Aint half bad but would you mind getting off?"

"pervert" she muttered under her breath and got off the boy she had knocked to the ground

"hi im kiba!" the boy said once he was on his feet

"Itami" she replied

"uhhh any reason why you came running through here like the devil was right behind you? And no offence but that was a creepy smirk"

"I try" she said before darting off

"crazy chick" kiba said before Neji burst into the clearing

"you seen a girl 'bout five foot brown hair? Probably crashed into somthin?"

"that way" kiba said and Neji went off like a gun.

**Ok this chapter sucked….. But it was all I wanted to pull together….. I really don't know what to do with this story…. Maybe I will just kill off Itami and have Neji go all emo of somthin,,,,**


End file.
